


Trials of a Pure Blood Witch -Sirius Black

by SunshineMagic35



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexual Sirius Black, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Polyamory, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineMagic35/pseuds/SunshineMagic35
Summary: Adrasteia Malfoy, sister to Lucius Malfoy, is a lawyer hell bent on reforming the entire wizarding justice system. After the arrest and conviction of her fiance, Sirius Black, Adrasteia embarks on a legal journey against racist laws, the inhumanity that is Azkaban prison, and the rampant corruption and bribery among government officials.But before that, she was a simple Hogwarts student like so many others. Her ambition and blood put her in Slytherin, but it is a troublesome gaggle of Gryffindors which became her closest friends.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue: Where do we go from here?

They sat together, hunched at a dingy table in the corner of the musty pub. One was a slouching man dressed in graying blue robes. Despite being in the prime of youth, he seemed frail and old. His waxy face sported the scar of claw marks, while his eyes sported heavy purple bags. His uncombed sandy brown hair shone with grease and his face was littered with stubble. As he gazed into his popping mug of fire whiskey, he looked on the brink of vomiting. His companion, however, was in far better shape than he. She sat with rigid posture in the uncomfortable bar stool, her elbows resting gingerly on the sticky table. She wore a long, black, velvet robe loosely cinched at the center with a large crimson sash. The warm robe covered a muggle style white button up shirt and a short navy pencil skirt. Her mass of silver blonde hair was pulled back and pinned tightly against her head, allowing only two straight strands to fall and frame her face. Like her companion, she gazed into her mug of fire whiskey. But she did not share his despondent expression. Her pale, ovular face was pulled into a grimace: her grey eyes narrowed and her rose painted lips pursed. The fury and anguish radiating from the poised woman was palpable in the air. 

Finally, she raised the mug to her lips, took three long drinks, and slammed it back down on the counter. The aggressive 'clang' of the mug seemed to snap the man from his despondent state. He straightened up and turned his watery blue eyes to meet his friend's burning grey gaze. 

"He didn't do it," she said, her voice stern as ever. "I know he didn't," she added. 

"Adrasteia," he said with a deep sigh. "The aurors-"

"Don't know what the fuck they're doing. Neither does anyone in that shit pot we call a government," Adrasteia Malfoy said viciously. 

"You work for that shit pot, Draz," he said. "You've seen the evidence against him. You've seen the case files, the eye witness reports, the-"

"Remus," she said, sternly. "Sirius didn't do it."

"How do you know!" Remus Lupin exclaimed, fury sparking in his hallow body. He quickly lowered his voice as a few Hog's Head patrons turned to look at the pair. "What proof do you have against his charges?"

Adrasteia did not reply. Remus sighed. He stretched out a shaky and cold hand and placed it on top of Adrasteia's gloved hand. 

"I don't want to believe it either. Never in my worst nightmare did I think Sirius would betray us, betray James and Lily, let alone kill 12 muggles and Peter," Remus said, a pinched look on his face. Saying it out loud left a vile taste in his mouth, like bile. Perhaps he really would be sick. 

Adrasteia snorted and pushed Remus' hand away. 

"Just saying it aloud sounds completely ridiculous, Remus," she huffed. 

His anger returned. 

"He was their secret keeper. He was the only one who could have betrayed them to Voldemort!" Remus yelled, slamming a fist on the table. 

"Shush," Adrasteia said as the entire tavern stared at them. 

Remus sunk back into his seat, shaking. 

"Adrasteia, he was the only one who could have lead Voldemort to Lily and James. And if he betrayed Lily and James, its not hard to believe he did indeed kill those muggles and Peter. Just like the reports say," Remus said, his voice tremoring. 

Adrasteia chewed the inside of her cheek until her mouth was filled with the metallic taste of blood. 

"I won't believe it," she hissed, her confident facade cracking. "I refuse to believe it. Maybe...maybe they switched secret keepers. Maybe there was some illusion cast around Sirius when those muggles died.Maybe-"

"Maybe it was Sirius' evil twin brother or a boggart or a shifter," Lupin listed off. 

Adrasteia glared at him. 

"Do not mock me, Remus," she said. "I am trying to rationalize this situation."

"Rationalize?" Remus gave a desperate and hallow chuckle. "You are being insane, Draz. Your love for Sirius is blinding you to the glaring truth: Sirius was always working for Voldemort. He gained our trust, our friendship, and your love, all while spying on us. He told Voldemort where Lily and James were. Then, when peter confronted Sirius, Sirius killed him, and 12 muggles in the process." 

Adrasteia violently shook her head, a few strands of silver hair falling from her immaculate updo. 

"No. No, its not true. That's not what happened."

Remus let out an irritated sigh. He dug his finger into his scalp, pulling viciously at his hair. 

"Stop being an idiot!" he hissed, grabbing her hand in his. Underneath her leather glove, he could feel the outline of an engagement ring. "I loved him too, Draz," Remus said, the anger fading from his voice. "But that love doesn't stop me from accepting the truth." He patted her hand, then intertwined their fingers. "You just need time. We both do. Time to grieve, not just for Lily, James, and Peter, but for Sirius too. The Sirius we knew is dead, if he ever existed. Your fiance is dead, Adrasteia." 

Adrasteia fell silent. Remus felt a small pulse of warmth in his chest. She was finally understanding. 

"I am going to defend Sirius in court," she said, taking her hand from Remus. 

The warmth was replaced with a stab of ice.

"What?" he said. "That is madness. Defending a supporter of Voldemort will destroy your career. And you've just started practicing law. Don't destroy your professional life for the man who betrayed us all," Remus said. "I'm begging you, Adrasteia."

"Sirius has the right to trial just like everyone else. And the ministry is planning to sentence him without one. I can't allow that," she said. "I am going to appeal to the ministry for a trail, sue them if it comes to it. I am going to force them by tooth and nail to follow their own damn laws. I am going to figure out what truly happened with Lily, James, and Peter. I am going to defend Sirius in trial. And finally, I am going to set Sirius free," she said, rising to her feet. 

"The ministry won't allow it. They won't allow one of their own lawyers to force a trial and defend the criminal," Remus said as Adrasteia pulled up her hood. 

She gave him a hazy smile. 

"I know. That's why I am quitting my post at the ministry. I'm going to open my own independent law firm, Remus," she said. 

Remus made a high pitched noise of shock; something between a yelp and a cackle.

"You're mad, Draz," he said, taking a large sip of his fire whiskey. "Absolutely mad."

"Remus," she said, looking down at her old friend. "If you don't stand with me now, and support Sirius' innocence, this will be the last time we ever meet. By choice, that is."

Remus stared into his mug for a moment, then lifted his eyes to meet Adrasteia's. 

"So be it," he said, taking another drink. "Because you're wrong, Draz. Sirius is guilty. And I am sorry you can't see it."

Adrasteia Malfoy gave Remus Lupin one final look, before turning on her heel and storming out into the cold November air.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years ago, Sirius Black and Adrasteia Malfoy arrive at Platform 9 and three quarters. Sharing a mutual dislike, they board the train together, and go their separate ways.

Ten years earlier: September first, 1971  
-  
Adrasteia Malfoy stood with her family outside of platform nine and three quarters. Her father, Abraxas Malfoy, stood one step behind his two children, watching the passing muggles with a distasteful gaze. When he was sure no muggles were looking, Abraxas pushed his children through the magical barrier, and followed after them. 

Adrasteia experienced a split second of darkness, before stumbling out into a cheerily lit, crowded, train platform. Trunks were piled high onto trolleys, eclipsing its flustered driver. Returning students called out to old friends and grouped together. Teary eyed parents entangled their children in hugs while the children tried to slip away. At the center of all this bustle and hustle was a large, brightly painted, passenger train. It was fronted by a coal black engine, while the rest of the train was a long trail of cherry red passenger cars. Herds of students climbed onto the train, frantic to find and save compartments for their friends. 

She felt a harsh push on her back as Lucius shoved her forwards. 

"Move," he ordered, walking past her with long, quick, strides. 

"Wait!" she called, stumbling to match her brother's pace. 

Lucius rolled his eyes, annoyed at his younger sister. He was beginning his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, while Adrasteia was beginning her first year. Lucius scanned the platform, looking for one person in particular. 

"Lucius!" a sweet voice called out. 

Lucius turned, and smiled, as Narcissa Black approached him. 

"You found me first this year," Lucius said, planting a kiss on Narcissa's cheek. 

The blonde witch giggled and hugged him. Adrasteia stood back, quietly watching the interaction. Narcissa peered over Lucius' shoulder, and smiled. 

"Adrasteia, I had forgotten you were starting this year," Narcissa said, moving to the young witch and pulling her into a hug. 

Adrasteia smiled, and hugged her back. 

"I can hardly believe it myself," she said. 

"Sirius is starting this year too, you know," Narcissa said. "Where is that retched boy," she muttered, looking around. 

It was no secret Sirius was disliked by his family. He rebelled against the pure blood ideology both the Blacks and the Malfoys held so dear. He was crass, rude, and enjoyed making life miserable for his parents. Adrasteia never understood what drove Sirius to be so ungrateful and ignorant. 

"There he is," Narcissa said, spotting Sirius' shaggy black head of hair. "Sirius!" Narcissa's voice changed from sweet to harsh. "Get over here!"

Sirius looked over at his cousin and the two Malfoys, and begrudgingly made his way over. Even though he walked with a slouch, it was clear Sirius Black was quite tall for an eleven year old boy. His black hair fell to his shoulder in soft waves, and covered his eyes. He brushed it back, glaring at Narcissa with crystal grey eyes. 

"What?" he snapped, both hands tucked in his pocket. 

Lucius sneered down at him. 

"Just as insufferable as I recall, Sirius," Lucius said. 

"Just as snobby as I recall, Lucius," Sirius said, sticking out his tongue. 

"You little-"

"Lucius, Adrasteia, there you are," Abraxas Malfoy said, approaching the group. With him was Narcissa'a father, Cygnus Black, and Sirius' parents, Orion and Walburga Black. "I see you found Narcissa and Sirius," he added. 

"Oh, my little Adrasteia!" Walburga cooed, pulling Adrasteia into a tight bear hug. "Look at my future daughter in law! So grown up. And so beautiful," she continued, pinching Adrasteia's cheeks. The smile fell from Walbruga's face as she snapped her gaze to Sirius. "Isn't she beautiful, Sirius?"

Sirius let his eyes scan over the pale girl wrapped in his mother's arms. She was abnormally tall for her age, and was starting to develop. Her silver hair hung bone straight down to her back, and neatly kept bangs covered her forehead. She had a small, flat, nose, and down turned mint green eyes. Her lips were pale and thin, making her mouth appear too small for her ovular face. She wasn't beautiful, like his mother claimed, but she wasn't ugly.He shrugged. 

"Meh."

Walburga snarled and stormed over to her son. She grabbed a fistful of his hair, and pulled, nearly lifting him off the ground. Sirius did his best not to scream. 

"You little worm," she hissed and tossed him down to the ground. 

Walburga rushed back to Adrasteia. 

"Don't listen to him, dear. You are far too good for him," she said, stroking the girl's silver hair. 

Adrasteia smiled widely at Walburga's adoration while Sirius slowly got to his feet. 

"Father, the train," Lucius said, impatient. "We need to get seats." 

"Oh alright, alright," Abraxas said, waving his hand. "I'm just so excited for my little girl," he said, hugging his precious and perfect daughter. 

"I'll write every week, father," she said. 

After a few more minutes, Abraxas, Cygnus, Orion, and Walburga waved off the four children. 

Narcissa and Lucius quickly made their onto the train, while Sirius and Adrasteia lingered, staring up at the famed Hogwarts Express.

"Well then, lets head off," she said after a moment of nervous silence. Adrasteia linked her arm with Sirius', and dragged him onto the train. 

Sirius followed Adrasteia's lead as she examined the rows of passenger compartments on the train. Most were completely full, but a few had mismatched groups of first years. 

"We may be the only proper pure bloods starting this year, but I heard James Potter is starting as well. His family is a load of blood traitors, sure, but we should try and befriend him. Maybe we can show him some sense. Just because his family is dreadful doesn't mean he has to be," Adrasteia said, peeking into another compartment. 

Sirius stifled a laugh. 

"Right. We can show him some sense," he said. 

After another seven compartments checked and rejected, Adrasteia finally let out a small noise of triumph. Inside this compartment sat a dark haired boy and a boy with sandy brown hair and a scar on his face. 

"Aha!" she declared, pulling Sirius into the room with her. 

The two boys looked up at the brash girl and her unbothered companion. 

"James Potter," Adrasteia said, pointing to the dark haired boy. 

He blinked a few times. 

"Uh...yeah," he said, raising an eyebrow. 

"I'm Adreasteia Malfoy and this is Sirius Black," she said. 

Upon hearing their last names, James scoffed. 

"What do you want," he asked, crossing his arms. 

James was well informed on the views of the Blacks and Malfoys; views he did not agree with. 

"Well, we came to be friends of course," Adrasteia said, delicately sitting next to the brown haired boy. 

The boy quickly scooted away from the silver haired girl, intimidated. 

"Bugger off," James said, crossing his arms. "I don't want anything to do with fanatics like you." 

Adrasteia bristled and let out a small 'humph'. 

"I was trying to be nice. Give you a chance to throw off the backwards views of your family," she said. 

This time, Sirius couldn't hold in his laugh. He let out a loud snort. 

Adrasteia whipped her head around and glared at him. 

"Whats so funny, Black?" she asked him. 

"Malfoy, you're the one with the backwards views," Sirius said, sitting down next to James. "You, your family, and mine are all mental," he said. 

James glanced over at Sirius. 

"You sure you're a Black?" James said. 

"We all ask ourselves that question every day," Adrasteia said, rolling her eyes and standing up. "Fine then, Potter, keep disgracing your blood line. Sirius, lets go," Adrasteia said. 

Sirius laughed again. 

"No way! I'm staying," he said, leaning back into his chair. 

"What," Adrasteia said, appalled. 

"Yeah, you're a pain in the arse," Sirius said. "Go bother someone else for a change. Now that we're away from our parents, I don't have to play nice with you. So, to mimic my new friend James here, bugger off." 

James grinned broadly as Sirius crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Adrasteia stood in the carriage doorway, mouth open. Not once in her life had she been spoken to like that. She closed her mouth, turned on her heel, and stormed off. She could hear Sirius and James laughing as she marched down the hall away from them.

She was angry. So very angry. How dare Sirius and Potter treat her like that? Insult and laugh at her. She could feel her chest tighten as her emotions continued to swirl around her body. She peered into a compartment, saw it was empty, and threw the door open. 

Inside, a dark haired boy jumped in shock. He had been sitting right against the door, out of Adrasteia's sight line. 

"Who are you," she demanded, closing the door and sitting on the cushion opposite him. She crossed her arms and sunk down into her seat. 

The boy was silent. 

"I'm Adrasteia Malfoy," she said. "I'm starting my first year. Are you starting your first year, or do you just have no friends?" she asked. 

"First year," the boy said. He recognized her last name. She was a pure blood witch. 

"Well, whats your name?" she demanded. 

"Snape. Severus Snape," he said. 

"Blood status?" she asked. She knew he couldn't be a pure blood, not with the last name Snape. But sitting with a halfblood wouldn't be terrible. 

"Half blood," he answered, his voice turning bitter. "But my mother was pure blood. Eileen Prince," he said, quickly. 

If this odd silver haired girl really was a Malfoy, he wanted to impress her. 

"Hm," she said. "Shame your mother married out of line. But, that can't be helped now," Adrastiea said, sitting up. 

As the train finally started moving, the compartment door burst open, and in tumbled a young girl with bright red hair. 

"Sorry I'm late!" she yelled, panting. "My mum's car broke down and we had to take a cab to the station. I'm sorry I made you wait, Severus," she rambled on. 

The girl looked up, and noticed the pale girl in the compartment with her friend. 

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'm Lily Evans. Nice to meet you."


	3. The Sorting Ceremony: Gryfindor or Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Hogwarts express chugs along, Adrasteia and her new friend Severus Snape, argue with Sirius and James over which Hogwarts house is best. Their fates are decided at the famed sorting ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song here is the 1991 sorting hat song.

Adrasteia looked over at Lily Evans, giving her a once over. She was dressed better than Sanpe, and seemed cleaner. 

"Malfoy, Adrasteia Mafoy," she said, looking out the window as the station slowly faded into the distance. 

"Right," Lily said, sitting next to Severus. "Well, are you excited about Hogwarts? Personally, I'm proper terrified for the sorting ceremony." 

"I'm not. I know I'll be put in Sytherin. Theres never been a Malfoy who wasn't in Slytherin. At least, not a Malfoy we talk about," Adrasteia said with a smug smile. 

"Wow, you must be from a wizarding family," Lily said. "Thats so cool. Both my parents were muggles." 

Severus tensed up. He knew the pure blood stigma against muggle born wizards. He nervously looked between Lilly and Malfoy. 

Adrasteia raised an eyebrow. 

"Muggle parents? You're a muggle born witch," Adrasteia said, her fingers twitching. This girl was a mudblood? She didn't look any different from a normal witch. 

"Yep," Lily said, oblivious to the ominous demeanor of her new friend. 

"How...fascinating," Adrasteia said."That must have been quite boring. Growing up as a muggle," Adrasteia said. "I can't possibly imagine how you would amuse yourselves." 

"Oh, there are lots of things muggles do for fun. You can read, or watch tv, or listen to the radio, or see a movie, or talk on the phone, or play cards, or ride a bike, or-" 

Adrasteia held up her hand. 

"I think I get the idea, Evans," she said. 

Lily gave a sheepish smile. She realized she had been rambling. 

The compartment door opened again. Adrasteia looked up and groaned. 

"What are you doing here?" she demanded as Sirius and James walked in. 

"James wanted to follow the red he- Ow!" Sirius exclaimed as James elbowed him in the ribs. 

"Just exploring the train. Looking around for new people," James said, strutting in and sitting next to Lily. 

Sirius reluctantly took a seat next to Adrasteia.

"So, whats your name?" James asked the cute red haired girl he had seen from his compartment. 

"I'm Lily Evans," she said, shaking his hand. "And this is my friend, Severus Snape," she said, gesturing to the boy on the other side. 

The two boys shared an uneasy glance.

"So," Lily said, looking around. "What houses are you all hoping for?"

“Gryffindor,” James said, sticking his chest. “All the best wizards end up in Gryffindor.” 

Adrasteia scoffed 

“The only people who end up In Gryffindor are hot headed bafoons without an inkling of tact,” she said, crossing her arms

"Of course thats what you would say," Sirius said. 

"Please, your whole family has been in Slytherin," Adrasteia said, elbowing him. 

"Well, maybe I'll be the one to break tradition," Sirius said, elbowing her back. 

"That's the spirit, Black," James said. "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart!" 

Severus made a small, disparaging noise. James turned his head to the emaciated boy. 

"Got a problem with that?" James said. 

"No," Severus said, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-" 

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither," Sirius said. 

James roared with laughter while Adrasteia rolled her eyes. 

"Insufferable. The both of you," she said. "I hope you do end up in Gryffindor. Clod poles like you will fit right in," she added, checking her nails. 

Sirius roughly shoved her. 

"Ow!" she said, pinching his exposed arm. 

"OI!" he said, slapping her hand away and pulling on a lock of her silver hair. 

"Hey!" she squealed, pulling his hair in turn. 

Their small fight was interrupted by James' howls of laughter. Adrasteia shoved Sirius away from her, and stood up. 

"I can't stand another second around you two. Your stupidity might be contagious," she said,turning up her nose and walking out. She heard shuffling, and realized Severus and Evans had followed her. 

"I can't stand those two either," Lily said, hooking her arm with Adreasteia. 

Adrasteia looked down at Lily' arm in her's, and frowned. She expected a mudblood to feel different, somehow. Like, cold to the touch, or foul smelling. Some indication of her inferior statues. But, Lily's arm felt normal. 

"Gryffindors tend to be arrogant," Adrasteia said in an even tone. "But, so can Slytherins. My father told me the only difference between a Slytherin and Gryffindor is self preservation and ambition. Would you risk yourself to save another? Would you corrupt your morals to achieve your goals?" She looked at Lily and Severus. "A simple yes and no is all there is." 

"Whoa," Lily said. "Born wizards know so much about magic politics," she said, smiling. 

The trio ended up in the compartment James and Sirius had vacated. Lily sat next to Adrasteia and chattered away while Severus watched on, anxious. He was terrified that at any moment, Adrasteia Malfoy would lash out at his muggle born friend. But, she never did. Adrasteia had an even temper and no taste for fighting. It took a special type of person to make her lose face, and Lily Evans was certainly not one of them. She found the mudblood girl to be rather amusing, and a tad confusing. Physically, she was no different from anyone else. Did the inferiority lie in her magical ability? 

Time passed and soon, the train rolled to a stop. Lily, Severus, and Adrasteia all disembarked the train and were quickly shoved into a small boat. The fleet of wooden boats carried the first years across the Hogwart's lake, and to the stone steps of the castle. Hogwarts was larger and more beautiful than Adrasteia imagined. The grand castle was built along a cliff face. Pieces of the castle seemed to hang precariously over the edge. Pointed towers penetrated the night sky while hundreds of glass windows flickered with candle light. As each candle flickered, the castle seemed to breathe. 

The first years were lead through the castle's main entrance and paraded into the great hall in two lines lead by Professor Minerva McGonagall. Even Adrasteia couldn't stop herself from marveling at the enchanted ceiling. Instead of stone, above her head was stars; a perfect reflection of the night sky. Four long tables draped in green, blue, yellow, and red respectively ran the length of the hall. Adrasteia immediately spotted Lucius and Narcissa among the Slytherins. Narcissa gave her a small thumbs up. Turning her had forwards, Adrasteia saw the massive elevated staff table. In the center of the table sat an old man with a long white beard and half moon spectacles. This, was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

The first year entourage came to a stop just a few feet from the staff table. Right ahead of them was a dusty black wizard hat and a rickety old stool. A loud 'rip' echoed around the hall as a seam at the hat's brim tore open. The hat began to sing: 

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. 

You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. 

There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. 

You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; 

You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; 

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; 

Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends. 

So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!" 

The hall erupted into cheers. The first years let out a few confused claps. 

"Now," Professor McGonagall said, unfurling a list. "The time has come to sort our first years into their houses. When I call your name, sit on the stool, and I will place the hat upon your head." McGonagall scanned the first years, then nodded her head. "Black, Sirius." 

Sirius seemed alarmed to hear his name called first. James nudged him and the boy slowly approached the stool. McGonagall placed the dusty old hat on Sirius' head, and waited. About a minute later the hat cried out: "GRYFFINDOR!" 

Sirius' face broke into a grin as the Gryffindor table exploded in cheers and screams. He jogged over to the table and was quickly welcomed in. Adrasteia rolled her eyes. A Black in Gryffindor? It was embarrassing. Walburga would be furious with Sirius. She already hated her eldest son, and now, she would despise him. A few more names went by before Adrasteia heard: "Evans, Lily." 

Lily let out a nervous yip as she heard her name, clutching tighter to Adrasteia's arm. 

"Go on," Adrasteia said, giving Lily a soft push forwards. 

The red head approached the stool, and a few moments later, was loudly proclaimed a Gryffindor. Adrasteia sighed. 

"A shame," she said, watching Lily sit next to Sirius. "I would have liked to be her friend." 

"But, she's a muggle born," Severus said, standing next to her. "Don't purbloods hate muggle borns?" 

Adrasteia shrugged. For a moment, she had forgotten Lily's blood status. 

A few more names passed. 

"Lupin, Remus," McGonagall said. 

Adrasteia recognized him as the sandy haired boy in James' and Sirius' compartment. He scuffled up to the chair, nervously fiddling with his fingers. He was cute. 

"Gryffindor," the hat declared. 

"Malfoy, Adrasteia," McGonagall read. 

"Good luck," Severus said. 

Adrasteia scoffed. 

"I'm a Malfoy. Everyone here knows I'm going to Slytherin," she said to Severus. 

Adrasteia confidently made her way to the stool, sat down, and felt the hat paced on her head. The hat slipped down over her eyes, and she heard a small voice in her mind. 

"Another Malfoy, ey?" the small voice said. "Suppose it should be Slytherin." 

"Obviously," Adrasteia responded, communicating within her mind. 

"Still, lets take a look here," the hat said. "Hmm, interesting, plenty of ambition, yes, but for what? What is it you desire?" 

"Greatness," she replied on instinct. 

"If its greatness you seek, Gryffindor may suit you better." 

"No," Adrasteia said. 

"You've courage, little Malfoy, more than you know. Bravery, too," the hat listed. 

"Put me in Slytherin. I'm a Malfoy I-" 

"Blood isn't everything," the hat said. "Lets look a little deeper. Past your blood. Past the influence of your family. Who are you at your core, Adrasteia Malfoy?" 

Adrasteia began to feel nervous as the hat went quiet. What was going on? Had it announced its decision already? How long had she sat here? 

"You are a person with strong morals, Malfoy," the hat said. "You are against violence in any form except verbal. You have a desire to help others." 

"I do not." 

"You do. And even know, you question the teachings of your parents. Gryffindor would foster this thinking. Encourage you to form your own ideals while Slytherin will do nothing but stifle you. It will not give you the chance to grow that you need," the hat said. "Yes, Gryffindor would do well to help you mature, while Slytherin would feel safe," the hat mused. 

"Just put me in Slytherin already!" Adrasteia demanded. "I'm a Malfoy. I'm ambitious. I'm cunning. I'm self centered." 

"At the surface, yes," the hat said. "But your drive for greatness mixed with reckless bravery and ambition makes a Gryffindor. Yes, Gryffindor it should be." 

A jolt of pure panic ran through her chest. She could hear the hat begin to vocalize a G. 

"I would never risk my life or reputation for another person," Adrasteia said. The hat went silent. "And I would do anything to reach my goals. Even kill," she insisted. "You and I both know where I belong." 

The hat went quiet again. 

"SLYTHERIN." 

The hat was pulled from Adrasteia's head. She looked down at her lap, breathing heavily. Her heart pounded and her hands trembled. She heard cheering, and to her relief, saw it was indeed from the Slytherin table. Professor McGonagall offered Adrasteia a hand and helped her off the stool. Still trembling, Adrasteia made her way to the Slytherin table and sat next to her brother. 

"Six minutes," Lucius said, glaring down at her as a mousy boy named Peter Pettigrew approached the stool. "It took the hat six minutes to place you in Slytherin. Why?" 

"I-I don't know," she said, tugging at her hair. 

"It started to say Gryffindor," Lucius hissed. 

"It didn't," Adrasteia insisted. 

"Everyone heard it. You, of all people, a hat stall between Slytherin and Gryffindor," Lucius said, shaking his head. 

"Don't tell father, please," Adrasteia begged, tears burning in her eyes. 

Lucius went silent. On the stool, the hat languished over the placement of another student. After seven minutes, Gryffindor table cheered as Peter Pettigrew joined their ranks. James Potter went next, and was quickly placed in Gryffindor. 

"Fine. I won't tell," Lucius said. "In the end, you're here. Thats what matters." 

Adrasteia nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. Severus was the last student, and after little more than a minute, he was placed into Slytherin. Adrasteia cheered, and waved for him to sit next to her. He timidly sat, and let out a gasp as she hugged him tightly. 

"Glad to see not everyone I met on the train ended up in Gryffindor," she said, releasing him. 

Severus' pale face flushed pink. 

"Y-yeah," he said. "Me too." 

The start of term feast was just as incredible as Adrasteia imagined. She made small talk with Severus, and the other first year Slytherins. There were three other girls, and two other boys, making a total of seven new Slytherins, none of which were muggle born. But, Adrasteia was the only true pure blood among them. Within minutes she became the clear leader of their new group.

After the food had magically vanished, the students returned to their houses. Lucius, the Head Boy, along with the Head Girl and Prefects took charge and lead the first years down into the castle dungeons. They passed by various classrooms and abandoned rooms before stopping in front of a barren stretch of wall. Lucius pulled out a scrap of paper, then rolled his eyes. 

"Slug club," he said. 

The stone shifted apart to reveal a short corridor. 

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room," he said. "When you speak the password, a corridor will appear. The password changes every fortnight and will be posted on the notice board. Do not ever reveal the password or location of this common room to a student outside of Slytherin house, understand?" Lucius said, glaring at each of the first years. They all nodded. "Good." 

The group walked down the short corridor and into the Slytherin common room. Adrasteia smiled as she took in the room's grand decor. It was a long room with rough stone walls decorated in Medieval tapestries and green tinged lanterns. The right wall was peppered with large windows. Though they were pitch dark at the moment, Adrasteia knew they looked at the lake. All of Slytherin common room was underneath the Hogwarts lake. Short backed green velvet arm chairs and leather couches were neatly placed along the room, with one couch facing the fire place. A warm, crackling, green fire burned away in the hearth. 

She said goodbye to Severus as the boys and girls went off into separate dorms. The dorm rooms were just as majestic as the common room. Four ancient four poster beds were spread around the circular room. They were draped with emerald green silk hangings and covered in a heavy green comforter embroidered with silver thread. Next to each bed was an antique wardrobe and a small night stand. 

Adrasteia approached the bed with her trunk at the end and ran her hand over the comforter. It reminded her of her own bedspread. It was almost 11 at night by now, but Adrasteia began unpacking. The three other girls followed her lead. After they were unpacked, they all sat on Adrasteia's bed and made small talk, still too excited to sleep. It wasn't until 1 in the morning that they all doused the hanging silver lanterns, and went to sleep. 

Adrasteia Malfoy was home.


End file.
